Metal Chaos (video game)
Metal Chaos is a 3D action platforming game for the Wii U that features Fantendo users and characters as supporting characters, protagonists, or antagonists. Story Hero Story Introduction One day, Metal Chaos and Shy guy yellow were driving to Game Stop to buy some games. While at the store, Metal Chaos and SGY were selecting Wii U and XBOX 360 titles like New Super Mario Bros. U and Sonic Generations. Metal and SGY walked up to the cash register and bought their games. On the way out, SGY asked "Hey, Metal. Mind if I ask you something?" "What is it?" replied Metal. "When did you start liking Sonic?" SGY inquired. "Well it's a long--" Metal didn't get to finish his sentence. An earthquake started to happen. "Oh shit!" exclaimed SGY, "Quick! Let's jump in our cars!" Metal jumped in his car and SGY hopped in his bike and drove off to Metal's fortress. At Metal's fortress, Metal Chaos was insteringa few cannon balls in a cannon. "What the hell are we going to do?" SGY asked. "We need to find this damn bastard who is doing this. It must be that damn Havok, my arch-nemesis!" Metal explained. "Where the hell are we going to find this 'havok' at this kind of moment?" SGY asked. "Don't worry, I know a guy." Metal replied. While Metal was on the phone, SGY peeked out the fortress, and the earthquake was heading to the fortress. "We have to freakin' hurry, noob!" SGY exclaimed. "Shut up, Dick. He's coming." Metal verbalized. In about 2 minutes, Metal and SGY heard a honk noise. Metal and SGY headed to the door and opened it. Iceboys12 was there on the road in his shining cyan jeep. "Did somebody need a lift?" Iceboys inquired. Metal and SGY dashed to the back door and opened it and hopped in the back seat. "Go go go go go go go!" Metal and SGY exclaimed. Iceboys stomped on the pedal and they dashed off to somewhere they can escape the earthquake. While escaping the earthquake, Iceboys asks a quesion: "So, I heard that you need me to help you get out of the earthquake because of this "Havok" guy?". "Yeah. Havok is got to be behind all this!" Metal answered. Iceboy discovers that there's a bunch of weird monsters is blocking their paths. "HOLY SHIT!" Metal and SGY shouted, while Iceboys screams "OH MY GOD MONSTERS!" and shoots Ice flames at the monsters and kills them. Iceboys is still driving, trying to find a safe place before the earthquake get to them. "OK seriously! What's with the monsters in the middle of the road?!?!" Iceboys shouted, "I Don't Know!! Don't mind about that, Hurry up Damnnit!" SGY shouted back. "Okay geez" Iceboys said while stomped on the pedal for more speed. The trio happens to found more monsters in the road, and Iceboy screams "WHA?! Another bunch?! What's going on?!". "AW CRAP!" SGY and Metal yell. Iceboy shoots more ice flames at the monsters and found some bombs which happen to be hidden in the car, and throw them at the enemies. "ARGH!! SHIT! HAVOK WE FAILED-" One of the monsters said and die before finishing his sentence. "Strange, are these monsters is working for "Havok"?" Iceboy questions again. "Well probably..." Metal said, and look at the back of the car and the earthquake is somehow stopped. "Huh? the heck is stopped? oh well. I don't give a damn." Metal said. Iceboy stopped the car, and think up a plan. "Alright, guys. First of all, I'm not sure if anyone else discovers this, or get hurted, or came to block us, but I'm sure that Havok might using some weird scary thing to causes a earthquake. It's time to find the Havok guy, and fight him off. I'll help you as a ally and see what I can do. You know, besides showing ice fireballs at stuff." Iceboy tell Metal and SGY. "Well, you're right. This have to be stopped." Metal said back. "Of course, we'll have to kill that bastard for that!" SGY yell in anger, while Iceboy cleans out the car becauses it's kinda dirty becauses of the monster's blood. "C'mon guys, It's time to get that damned freak a visit!" Metal confrimed and the trio is ready to fight! After completing the prologue Chapter 1 Gameplay Characters Playable Protagonists Category:Fantendo Games Category:Rated T Games Category:Rated 16 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Chaos Mega System Games Category:Metal Chaos Games Category:SGY Games Category:3D Platforming Games